Her Lovely Hair
by Cresentdelma
Summary: In those golden locks is a secret that makes her hate them more than she lets on. A Dark Theory Fic of sorts. Rated T just to keep on the safe side.


It is no secret that Yang Xiao Long values her hair quite a lot, enough that she goes into a blind fury whenever the slightest amount of hair gets cut off. Though it seems strange that for as much as she values her hair she doesn't seem to do anything to prevent it from being damaged. She never puts on a hat or ties it into something to keep it from swinging around. In general it also seems like she's never brushed it if any at all and hasn't been to a barber since the day she was born. She just leaves it as it is for no apparent reason. But that's not true. The truth is that there is a secret about Yang's hair that no one knows about aside from her.

Many people that noticed Yang's protective nature toward her hair would assume that it was just a matter of appearances. That if it was disturbed in even the slightest way then it would ruin her whole imagine. It wasn't uncommon for someone to become uncomfortable if something was out of place on their appearance such as losing part of their hair. Those were only basic assumptions however as no one has ever thought outside of them and as a result no one has ever discovered the truth of the matter. In fact, her entire presence was actually a false image to hide the truth that no one knows and must never know.

The truth was that Yang's hair had a sense of touch in a way. Whenever something touched her hair she could feel it the same way a person would feel a touch on their skin. Whatever the skin could feel, her hair was capable of feeling as well from rubbing to tugging. It could even sense temperatures from hot to cold. It was no doubt the most sensitive part of her body, even more so then her normal senses. It could be said that her hair was like a sensory organ much like what some species of animals possess and just like any other body part there was one sense that she felt when it has taken damage.

_**Pain.**_

People aren't supposed to feel anything when their hair is being cut as since it has no nerves running through them. That is how it should be but Yang's case is a special one. Whenever her hair is cut, no matter how small it may be she always feels pain and much like a regular injury it can either be felt instantly or it may take a couple or seconds to register. Once she realizes the pain is there the rage she goes into afterwards is created in order to hide the fact that she's been hurt. To prevent others from noticing her weakness which isn't as easy as she makes it out to be.

Being a special case it is difficult to measure how much pain occurs when her hair gets cut or damaged in some other way but because of how sensitive it is the pain isn't mild in the slightest. Having a small amount of it cut would be like pressing an entire hand onto something hot and burning it. It's a pain that's impossible to ignore and it gets even worse when larger amounts are cut out or ripped out. Depending on what is lost it is possible for her to feel pain on the level of having a tooth or nail ripped out by force to having a bone broken to even having an entire limb severed. In the worst case scenario having all of her hair cut off at once could cause so much pain that it would kill her.

The pain that is caused from losing her hair is enough to make Yang want to break into tears every time which she would very much do if she was alone. The false rage, eyes turning red and her hair igniting on fire are how she copes with it when around others, blocking out the pain long enough for it to fade away. The false rage is also thrown around outside of her losing her hair in order to create an air of toughness that isn't as firm as it appears. A false shell to hide just how vulnerable she really is and one that could crumble easily if anyone found out about her secret.

Not even her sister Ruby Rose was aware of this fact, no did Yang ever want for her to know. Not when it would make Ruby realize just how weak Yang really was if the latter was taken advantage of by the hair on her own head. Yang needed to be someone Ruby could depend on no matter what and that fact was what made her swallow her weakness and endure like she has been all this time. Having the truth revealed would only cause more problems than solutions so it was a secret she was going to take to the grave no matter what.

That is the truth behind Yang Xiao Long's hair. While it could be seen as more of a curse than a blessing there have been times when it has proved to be helpful in detecting her surroundings. For all of the pain she goes through living with it she is truly a tough girl to have endured it for entire life and for the future that she is going to live.

* * *

_**This was just something I thought about and wanted to put up. Not to be taken seriously but I like to think of it as a possible reason.** **All opinions are welcome if you want to tell me them and think you for you time.**_


End file.
